


(I’ll Spend My Days) So Close To You

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, so soft guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: A soft morning in Paris, inspired bythis beautiful artwork
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	(I’ll Spend My Days) So Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me when this is set (likely modern era), but credit for the inspiration right in the description! Give the art and artist a look and leave them something nice!
> 
> Title from "Fair" by The Amazing Devil

“Hiding from me, _mon cher_?” Jacob heard from behind him in slight warning, right before strong arms encircled his waist, a chin hooking on his shoulder. Jacob gave a small smirk, turning his head just a bit to catch teasing brown eyes fixed on his face, hair artfully framing his face despite the fact that he must have woken up just recently and gone hunting for the younger Frye like a kid looking for his favorite blanket.

“I don’t think I want to risk trying to hide from you; you’d tear up France looking for me,” Jacob remarked, relaxing against the balcony. “Did I wake you up?”

“Of course. How else would I sleep without you sounding like a train in my ear?” Arno’s smirk grew, full of affection and mischief and everything that was just so _Arno_. Jacob felt his own smirk grow to match before he put on an exaggerated face of despair.

“You’re an ass, Dorian. Here I am,” Jacob started to lament, “across the fucking channel at your request so you can drag me around and try and push me into the bloody Seine-” He was cut off as Arno pulled him back just enough to kiss him. Jacob took it happily, shutting up as he was wont to do when Arno pulled this card.

“And you’re a whiner Frye. And that had been an accident yesterday, but keep it up and you’ll go for a swim for sure.” Arno finally made out when he pulled away, easy affection dripping from his voice. Jacob would never admit it to anyone, even on the rack, but he always felt his heart swell with joy to see the Frenchman so soft and mellow, his usual prickly exterior faded and his dull pain leaving his body in these moments. “Come back to bed and we can rest some more.”

“But come on… This view.” Jacob gestured to the rising sun, free from clouds and general mist that seemed to be a permanent feature of British weather at times. “A little longer, and then you can dunk me into as many rivers as you want.”

Arno pretended to consider before grinning slightly, conceding. “You know I could never say no to you, _mon amour_.”

“Bullshit.” Jacob got out before leaning in again and kissing Arno under the rising sun. He would gladly fall into as many rivers as needed if it meant he was graced with this one thing every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling hard and fast for this ship, guys. If you want more, because I'd be happy to do it, please visit my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) and let me know your ideas! I also do other ships and random headcanons/imagines, so come by and say hi! Thank you for reading and have an amazing day, safety and peace!


End file.
